Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{2}{3}-1\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {1} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} - {1} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=10 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{8}{12}-\dfrac{3}{12}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{5}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 10\dfrac{5}{12}$